No soporto estar perdiéndote
by ruvirasfics
Summary: Muchas peleas entre ellos dos, pero nunca nos cuentan cómo se disculpan. Gran pelea y gran disculpa inventada. Song: Losing you -Busted. reviews!


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.**_

_**Segundo Fic, apoyad y dejad reviews!**_

_**Ruvirasfics**_

_**Canal de youtube: .com/ruvirasfilms**_

_**Vidios de Ron y Hermione!**_

**No soporto estar perdiéndote**

Estaban los cuatro en la sala común de Gryffindor: Harry y Ginny disfrutaban de su primer día de "noviazgo aceptado" por Ron, mientras éste se balanceaba sobre su sillón ignorando los comentarios de su hermana y cierta chica castaña observaba hiptonizada cómo se movía su mejor amigo.

"Oh quizás, ya no…" pensó, al darse cuenta de que ella podía perderlo por quererlo.

-Hermione, te tengo que hacer unas preguntitas –le dijo Ginny.

-¿De qué se trata? –le dijo su amiga.

-Bien… hacemos una encuesta sobre un chico perfecto y quiero tu opinión.

Ron abrió de par en par los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su amiga, mientras Harry reía divertido ante la ocurrencia de Ginny.

-Pues… mi chico perfecto sería guapo, creo –contestó Hermione, no muy convencida.

-Oh, vamos, ¡Herms! –rió Ginny- Di la verdad.

-Esto es privado, ¡privado! –le contestó Hermione furiosa.

-Quizás sea privado porque no quieres decir que tu chico ideal está delante de ti… -dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry, que se retorcía de risa.

Pero Ron era demasiado tonto, o lo hacía ver, para saber que era él. "Krum… maldito búlgaro de…" pero Hermione chilló a su lado:

-¡Ginny estás totalmente equivocada! ¿Vale? ¡Estoy harta de preguntitas de éstas!

-Vale… -se resignó la pelirroja- Pero entonces… ¿cómo quieres que se te declaren?

-No –razonó la castaña.- No voy a responder.

-Oh, venga… Hermione, ¡somos mejores amigos! –se quejaron los dos chicos.

-Pues… no estaría nada mal que el chico me cantara algo por la noche mientras… mientras me da un ramo de flores y sube por el balcón… -pero Ron se puso a reír y la chica se enfadó: - No te rías ¡imbécil!

-¡Eres una romántica!

-Y tu ¡un insensible! –Hermione se había puesto colorada.

Ron se puso rojo de rabia: él, ¿insensible? Él, ¿qué tantos líos amorosos había vivido?

-Y te crees que alguien hará eso por ti, ¿Hermione? Vamos, si nunca dejas tu libros no conseguirás nada, ¡nada! Quizá antes deberías amar un poco más a los de tu alrededor y quizás ellos también te amarían.

El colmo. La gota que colma el vaso. Hermione se levantó bruscamente y se fue a su habitación, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que llevaba dentro los ojos. ¿Era verdad, todo eso? ¿Era ella una amargada?

-Te pasaste –dijo Ginny a su hermano, cogiendo a Harry por la camisa para subir a su habitación.

-Lo hiciste –dijo su amigo.

No podía dormir. Todo aquello que Ron le había dicho le parecía irreal, lejano. O quizás demasiado real y próximo. Cogió su libro y bajó a la sala común: no había nadie, por lo que suponía que debía ser más de la medianoche.

Se durmió.

Una voz empezó a sonar desde las escaleras y se fue acercando a ella. La chica volteó la cabeza i vio a cierto pelirrojo cantando. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Cantas muy bien.

-Pues escucha:

_Yeahhhhh  
sitting here alone thinking it_

_through trying to convince myself that I'm  
not losing you,  
or can't you just forget the things i said  
I was angry at the time but now I cleared my head  
it was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

_(Sentado aquí solo_

_Pensando en ello_

_Tratando de convencerme a mí mismo_

_De que no te estoy perdiendo_

_Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidar las palabras que dije?_

_Estaba enfadado entonces_

_Pero ahora tengo que aclararme la cabeza._

_Fue muy fuerte, ahora va todo mal?)_

Hermione insinuó una sonrisa: ésa era su canción favorita. Ése era su Ron. Se habían sentado en el sillón frente a frente y ahora solo les separaba un metro, y el continuaba cantando.

_so tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide  
and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm  
losing you  
so tell me why, you took care enough to try  
are you giving up this fight, I can't stand,  
won't stand, losing you_

_(__Así que dime por qué_

_Estoy nadando contra la marea_

_Y estoy..._

_Porque te estoy perdiendo_

_Así que dime porqué_

_No te importa lo suficiente para intentarlo_

_Estás alargando esta pelea?_

_No puedo soportar, no podré soportar_

_Estar perdiéndote)_

Medio metro, y Hermione lloraba por todo lo ocurrido.

Ron sacó su varita y con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca y un hechizo mental, hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas blancas y un mensaje: "No podré soportar estar perdiéndote". I con otro movimiento, hizo aparecer una radio que entonaba esta canción:

-¡Sabía que no eras tú quien cantaba! –dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie.

-Me está cambiando la voz, ¿qué quieres que haga?

I él también de puso de pie, cogió la chica de la cintura y se puso a bailar con ella (si es que bailar se puede atribuir a dos figuras pegadas).

La canción se volvió a repetir:

_you don't have to say a word its in your eyes  
what can i do to convince you we need more time  
and i know i may have made a few mistakes  
but losing you is just too much for me to take  
it was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

_(__No tienes porqué decir una palabra_

_Está en tus ojos_

_Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?_

_Necesitamos más tiempo._

_Sé que quizás he cometido varios errores_

_Pero perderte es demasiado que aceptar para mí._

_Fue muy fuerte_

_¿Dónde estaba todo mal?)_

Y mientras el estribillo sonaba, Ron le dijo a Hermione:

- Siento mucho lo de esta noche, no quería comportarme así, pero me molestó que me dijeras insensible.

- Sé que no eres un insensible –dijo la castaña.

- Hermione, te quiero… no quiero… tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y no quiero que por una tontería así…

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte Ron –y la chica se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Ron también giró para dárselo…

_so tell me what to say  
because I need, a chance to change  
and I wont let you walk away_

... y se besaron de lleno en la boca. Un beso suave, pero fue un beso. Se separaron y se miraron.

No quería hacer… -dijeron los dos, riéndose.

Lo siento, te iba a hacer un beso en la mejilla –se disculpó la chica.

No, yo también lo siento… -dijo Ron.

Hermione despertó en el sofá con su libro en la mano. No había nadie en la sala, pero la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, así que supuso que debían ser las seis o siete de la mañana.

"Un sueño." Se dijo para sí misma. Un sueño dónde Ron cantaba, le regalaba unas rosas blancas, le pedía perdón y la besaba. Que sueño. Sólo un sueño.

Subió a la habitación a cambiarse, pensando que aunque Ron no la quisiera del mismo modo… ella sí, y podía ser su mejor amiga. Pero todo había sido un sueño.

Se sentó en la cama sin hacer y vio una notita en la mesa: "No podré soportar estar perdiéndote".

Aquello le sonaba, mucho. ¿El sueño? Quizás… pero sólo fue un sueño, pura casualidad…

Pero de repente, Hermione supo que no era casualidad, un sueño. Quizás se había dormido mientras bailaba con él, o se había desmayado por los nervios… pero allí estaban ellas, intactas. Todas las pruebas que demostraban que el sueño no fue un sueño: la nota sobre la mesita, la melodía de "Losing you" dentro Hermione y las rosas blancas intactas sobre la ventana.


End file.
